Midnight Movies
by olivekayla
Summary: Bella Swan's life is painfully normal. She gets her wish that something exciting would happen when she sees this hot guy in her Philosophy class. First fic! AH. Rated M for swearing, drug use and future lemons. Bella/Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any bit of Twilight. All belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter 1: Intro to my life**

It's Fall. It's October but November is usually more boring so I should probably stop complaining. But...my life is boring. When is something exciting going to happen?

Wait. Let's back up. My name is Bella Swan. I live with my dad Charlie and my sister Renesmee in a small town called Forks. It's in Washington and it's pretty quaint. I grew up here. It's a kind of place where everybody knows everybody.

My best friend is named Alice. She's 19. Her and her family moved here when she was a freshman and we've been best friends ever since. She's the kind of friend that always cheers you up and someone that you can never get sick of. She's tall and skinny, with dark choppy hair and a huge smile. She kind of reminds me of a porcelain doll. A doll with tattoos. She's very pretty and every guy seems to think that too.

There's the group of girls we always hang out with. There's Rosalie, Angela and Jessica.

Rosalie moved away in September to live with her Marine boyfriend (wait, husband.. they got married two weeks ago) half way across the country. His name is Emmett and they're perfect for each other. Rosalie is gorgeous; she's 20 and tiny, with short brown hair and she's got lots of piercings.

Then theres Angela. She's 19. She's very sweet and she has long brown hair and she's very skinny. She has a boyfriend named Ben and they've been together since we were all in high school. Angela lives with her Mom and Grandma. She lives in the basement of their house and it's perfect for parties. But ever since we started college, she's been neck fucking deep in the Radiology program she got into at our college.

And Jessica; well I guess you could said she is the ultimate party girl. She's got this long brown hair (that I'm very jealous of) and big lips. She constantly is texting a new boy that she started talking to. She loves to drink and loves to have a good time. She's also the perfect friend when you are feeling spontaneous. Jessica (like any other twenty year old) is down for anything.

Then theres me. I'm painfully ordinary; I'm always wishing that I looked different. I guess it comes from having friends that are extremely gorgeous. I'm constantly taking pleasure in changing my appearance in any way. I'm always changing my hair color or getting a new piercing. As of today, I have plain long brown hair and huge green eyes. My nipples are pierced too. I'm a virgin, which is kind of surprising since all my friends, well, aren't.

Oh, and another thing you should know about my friends before we go on-- I'm not saying my friends are sluts, but they definitely aren't prude. We are always talking about the sexual escapades each one of them go on and how drunk they were last night. Filling in their memories with what they actually did is my favorite part.

Forks isn't exactly what you might call "fun." On weekends, there is nothing to do. Each of my friends has their own car but it's a matter of who has gas money and who doesn't. Some of us are usually working so we can't always hang out together. The parties in Forks are decent. My friends are the life of the party anyway and something usually happens that will make us laugh.

In August, we went to a party in this town called La Push. I knew a couple kids who live up there so me and my friends make the trek up there. It was the last night that Rosalie had out with us before she was moving. Quil and Embry have their own apartment in downtown La Push. It's a very big apartment for two dudes but they constantly have people over to make up for it.

We had smoked a blunt on the way to Quils. The girls like to relax before meeting new people and I assured them tons of people would be there.

"New people, right?" Jessica asked as she puffed at the blunt. "Last thing I need is some fake ass bimbo claiming she's seen me at some parties pretending to be my best friend."

"New people. Right." I answered. I hoped Quil would be alright with me showing up with only a text message. And I hope he's alright with me bringing 4 of my girl friends? Who am I kidding? Quil LOVES girls.

Once I opened the door to the apartment, Quil came over and wrapped me into a bear hug. He reaked of Captain Morgan. "Holy shit!" he slurred, "What the fuck is up Bella? When I got your text.. I was so surprised to hear from you. How did you know we were having a party?" We walked into the living room.

"Doesn't matter," I said with a wink. "I can't believe you are already shit faced..." I turned to my group of girls who were already sitting on the couch, giggling amongst themselves. "I don't think you've met any of my friends. This is Jessica, Angela and Rosalie. And I think you remember Alice..."

Quil has had a crush on Alice since I introduced them a while back.

He smiled big. "Yes, I believe I do. Hello Alice." He turned to the rest of the girls. "Well it's lovely to meet all of you. WHO WANTS TO DO A SHOT?"

Jessica was the first one off the couch and did two shots of vodka back to back. She loves free alcohol more than anything. The rest of the girls grabbed some beers and sat back down on the couch.

I just remember it being so loud in the apartment. It was filled of voices and music. I had walked into the kitchen and saw, at least, 20 bodies. Two tables of beer pong were going on and everyone was watching. La Push is known in the party world for serious beer pong players. Embry and Jacob were playing against two girls I didn't know. The girls were losing; both teams were sloshed. Embry threw the ping pong ball up in the air and it bounced off the table and into the only red cup on the table. He yelled, "Game over! I'm on ffffiiiirrreee!" The boys high-fived each other.

Embry looked up and saw me standing there. "Well, well, well. Look who we've got here." He left the table and ran up to me and hugged me. Jacob followed right behind him.

Jacob said, "Where the hell have YOU been? I know the parties in Forks aren't anything to be proud of so don't even say you've been there."

I laughed. "Partying in Forks, actually."

"You can't be serious." Embry said as Jacob picked me up by the waist and rested me on his hip.

"It'd be cool if you could put me down and let my feet touch the ground," I said. Embry headed for the living room and Jacob followed with me in tow. "Or you could just keep walking and not let me walk.."

Quil was talking with Alice on the couch as Angela and Rosalie were sipping their beers, dancing.

"Hey, where's Jessica?" I asked.

Angela turned and faced Embry and then saw Jacob resting me on his hip effortlessly. She gave out a giggle, "She went outside to smoke a cigarette. Hi, I'm Angela. This is Rosalie." She gestured back to Rosalie and held out her hand for Embry to shake. Jacob put me down on my own two feet and Embry pushed her hand out of the way.

"We don't do that shit in La Push!" He grabbed both of my friends and hugged them. "It's nice to meet you two. I'm Embry."

Jacob waved to them. Me and Jacob went outside to find Jessica. I opened the back door to the porch and saw Jessica sitting on the patio cradling a bottle of vodka.

She turned around and smiled. "I love your friends, Bella. Quil told me this is now MY bottle of vodka and cheers to that!" She took a huge swig out of the bottle. She was obviously already drunk, thanks to Quil.

I laughed, "I leave you alone for 5 minutes and you're already drunk??"

She took a huge drag from her cigarette and stood up, clumbsily slamming the vodka on the table. "Hi, I'm Jessica. I don't think I've met you before."

"Sorry, this is Jessica. Jessica, this is my friend Jacob," I said.

Jacob smiled. "Nice to meet you Jessica."

They smiled at each other. And I knew what both of them were thinking. I laughed and decided I was way too stoned for this lovey dovey shit. I left them both outside and headed back into the living room.

The night was a blur of countless stories and lots of dancing to hip hop. At one point, I went outside to see if Jessica was still alive and instead, found her in the kitchen sitting on Jacob's lap, making out with him. At 4 am, the party started to cease. We started to gather all of our stuff when we found out we were missing one member of our gang. We found Jessica was in the kitchen with her shirt inside out, and backwards. She was passed out on the floor with her flipflops in one hand, her bottle of vodka in the other and her purse wrapped around her arm. Jacob was passed out right next to her. And it was at that moment that I wished I had a camera.

On our way home, it all started to sink in. Rosalie was leaving. She was moving away with Emmett and we were starting college. While I was driving, everyone was quiet. I looked in the rearview window of my big truck and saw Rosalie looking out the window. Tears were streaming down her face. Besides her was Angela with her head on Rosalies shoulder. Jessica was awake and looking in Rosalie's direction. I looked to my right and saw Alice crying silently too. We were all thinking the same thing at exactly the same moment.

I turned to concentrate on driving. I cleared my throat. "I'm going to miss you, Rosalie."

That was when Alice turned to look at me and started crying louder. As Alice was weeping, I peeped in the mirror to see Rosalie's reaction. She was crying harder now and Angela was holding her hand. Jessica, still drunk, slurred, "We will all miss you, baby."

I put one of my arms over the center console to hold Alice's hand. Alice pushed her hair out of the way and squeezed my hand. She wiped her face with her free hand and looked out the window.

After a long, painful silence Rosalie spoke. "I'm going to miss you all so much it hurts."

After Rosalie had left, we started college. We moved on. What were we supposed to do? I'm not good with change and with Rosalie gone... I felt lost. I woke up, I went to school, I worked and then I came home. Went to bed. Then woke up and did it all over again. Things were just so fucking boring. It was like my life was moving in slow motion and it was painful. Well, whatever, not physically painful but I was dying for something cool and exciting to talk about. All me and my friends talked about was the same shit. But I guess things can't be glorious all the time. Wait. Can they?

Author's note: This is my first fan fic, guys! I would like to know what you thought about the first chapter. I posted the second and third chapters as well. If you get around to reading those too, let me know what you thought! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Hell**

My phone is vibrating. _Shit. _My eyes are still shut as I reach for my phone. I slowly open one eye: the alarm on my phone is going off. It's 8:05 am. It's Monday. I really hate Mondays. I go to school on Mondays. I really hate Mondays. I have my first day class on Mondays at 9:30am. I _really_ hate Mondays. That means I have 30 minutes to get ready and look decent. I have to leave my house at 8:45 am to get to class on time. The first day of school always sucks. I need to stop thinking about how much it's going to fucking suck. Ugh. But I really HATE Mondays. I'm freezing. I grudgingly roll out of bed and head towards the bathroom for my morning pee. The first-day-of-school-morning always consists of me peeing, then brushing my teeth, then possibly eating something, then trying to get dressed. And when I say "trying" I really mean Trying. Trying means getting clothes out of my closet and tossing them on the floor if I don't want to wear it. I have a serious case of Closet Drama in the morning. My room is nice and tidy from cleaning it up on the weekends and by Monday at 8:45am... it's a complete disaster. It's a vicious circle. Good thing Dad and my sister Renesmee are already gone. Renesmee has school at 7:05am and Dad has to be to work for 8am.

I stumble out of my room at 8:40 looking alright with a green cardigan over a white tanktop with my favorite black jeans. My makeup is done how it normally is and my brown hair is looking as plain as ever. Seriously, nothing special. I get into my truck and roar up the engine. I wait a couple minutes before I start going because my truck is a pain in my ass and will stall. I cannot be late for my first day of school. I finally get going and check the time: it's 8:50am. Shit. Looks like I'm going to have to haul ass on the highway. Five minutes usually makes all the difference.

I get to school at 9:20 after going as fast as my truck will let me. I speed walk to my first class of the day; philosophy. I get to the stairs and I hurry, taking two at a time. I'm pretty sure it's on the third floor. I get to the third floor at 9:25. Perfect, I'm on the right floor. I open the door and the door's a lot heavier than I expect and slams back onto me. Great. So now when I fucking open the door this time everyone is going to be looking straight at me. I open the door, prepared for how heavy it is this time. And no doubt, everyone is staring at me. Sweet. What a way to start my first day. I look around at all the unfamiliar faces. Great. There's not one person I know. Alice should be here any minute. She's usually late. Or, she's still sleeping. She probably smashed her alarm clock and it doesn't work anymore. Either one. I grab an open seat near the window with another open one next to it. I glance at the clock. It's 9:30 and my professor (and hopefully Alice) will be here any minute. And like on fucking cue, Alice opens the door. She looks cute wearing a black shirt that's a little snug on her. You can see the tattoos of guns resting on her hips, peaking under her shirt. She's got on some old jeans and her black Vans. She's got that silly smile on her face too...and wait.. she's already found our professor and is talking with him? Typical.

"Yeah, this is my first semester here at FCC! I was going to go to La Push's community college but I figured Forks would be more interesting and I'd know more people." This is when she decided to let our professor know that we were friends. "BELLA!" She waves across the room. She's loud and out of breath from climbing those stairs. "Ahahaha. You got a seat by the window. GOOD. Hi everybody!"

"Alice," I said with clinched teeth. "Will you sit the fuck down? You're making a scene."

"Woah, good morning to you too," she said while looking around. "Take off those cranky pants, missy. We're going to have fun today."

"It's _school_. Not miniature fucking golf. This class is already going to blow. Everyone is staring at us. They hate us."

We both look around. She says to the class with a smile, "What?"

No one says anything, of course. Alice is gorgeous. And what do you say to someone who looks like she walked out of an ad for Suicide Girls? You just don't. And even if you wanted to, you forgot what you were going to say once she smiles. She has that effect on a lot of people.

"Alright everybody. Be quiet. My name is Professor Meyer and I..."

That's when I start to drown everything out. I like to doodle during class, it's my favorite. After Philosophy, I have two theatre classes back to back. My philosophy class and the theatre are in the same building apparently. This map is confusing. There's only a couple buildings on campus but theres no order that they go in. I'm currently in 2, which is the arts and sciences. Building 17 is right next to building 2. Seventeen and two? You think they'd have some order for a college. Granted it's a community college but a college none the less. I can't wait until my theatre class. It's always interesting to see the group of people that show up. You wouldn't expect how different we all look but how we're all the same. It's cool. While in mid-thought, Alice nudges me.

"Um, can we talk about how there are ZERO cute guys in here?" she says while looking around. "What the fuck? BRING ON THE HOT MEN."

I giggle as the teacher glances in our direction.

"And there will be no talking," Professor Meyer says. "You'll be out soon enough, no need to talk while you're in here."

"Sounds great. Sorry." Alice says with a smile.

"Uhh, anyways..." he stutters. Obviously, he's dazzled by Alice. Are any of these pathetic men NOT dazzled by my friends? Christ. Class keeps going for another 20 minutes. Stupid shit about the syllabus and no cell phones and whatever floats his boat. He lets us out very early and Alice and I head outside for a cigarette.

As we're sitting down on the bench outside, Alice offers me one. "You look like you need one."

"You're right," I said. "I do. Thanks."

I lit my cigarette and inhaled the smoke. Alice smokes Marlboro 27's. They're thick and they make my mouth water. In an uncomfortable way. I spit on the ground.

"Ew, gross!" Jessica laughed. "Helllllooooo ladies. I'm fucking tired."

Jessica came out of nowhere. Her brown hair lazily plopped on her head held up by a pencil. She had a cigarette in one hand and a textbook in the other. My favorite part of her ensemble was that she was wearing the pink and white striped dress she borrowed from me about 2 weeks ago.

"Hey. I like your fucking dress," I spat.

She suddenly remembered. She started laughing, "woops! I completely forgot I was going to see you today. I wasn't going to wear it if I was to see you." She couldn't control her laughter.

"Whatever. I should make you take it off right now."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Alice piped up as she exhaled a long drag out of her cigarette.

Jessica turned around and lifted up her dress to show her ass. She always moons me when I'm in a bad mood. I can't keep a straight face after just seeing my friends bare ass.

"Oh! How classy! You're free balling it and you're wearing a dress," I laughed. "MY dress! You can keep it now."

"Oh, before I forget," Jessica said. "Can one of you remind me I need to buy more pot?"

I informed her, "I think everyone in Forks is dry though."

"Jacob might have some kush," Alice offered.

I sent a quick text to Jacob for Jessica in La Push. Forks is always dry on a Monday. Jake is probably dry too since everyone at Forks who doesn't smoke massive amounts of pot during the weekend calls him on Monday. Oh yeah, did I mention that I hate Mondays?

"Oh yeah, Jess," I smiled. "How are things with Jake?"

She puts out her cigarette and adjusts her bag on her shoulder. "What do you mean?"

Alice cut in, "Oh yeah! You and him hooked up like two months ago. I saw you give him your phone number. Your REAL phone number. Has he called you?"

"Called me? Yeah he's fucking called me," she put her hands up to her hair to fix it. "He blows up my phone nonstop. I didn't know your friends were stalkers, Bella."

"I think you should give him a chance," Alice said. "He's really hot."

"Yeah and my friend's aren't 'stalkers,' thank you," I reason. "Don't you just think.. I don't know.. maybe he _likes_ you?"

Jessica rolled her eyes. She doesn't do the whole boyfriend thing. "I don't know. I kinda have my eye on Mike."

Me and Alice looked at eachother. "Mike?" we said together. "Mike who?"

Jessica stopped for a second. "Mike... Newton?" She said it like it was a question.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Alice said as she stood up. "The same Mike Newton that tried getting with Rosalie even after she told him she had a boyfriend?? Who is in the Marines. Who is very jealous. And very strong. I'm surprise Emmett didn't fucking kill him! Mike Newton is an idiot. We made fun of him countless times. And you have your 'eye on him'??"

Jessica winked as we walked away together. "I think he's kind of cute."

I knew trying to talk Jessica out of it was completely out of the question. Once Jessica wants something, she's got to get it. It's how she's always been. Whether it's a pair of shoes or a man, it doesn't matter. We all walked to our classes silently. Jessica and Alice had a class in Building 17 and went off together with a wave. I went on with the rest of my boring ass day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Mystery Boy**

Tuesday was no different. I woke up to my phone vibrating from my alarm clock: waking me up to day dos of FCC and the shit-tastic second day of classes. At least I scored some decent kush from Jake last night. Alice and I smoked a decent sized blunt around 7 after she got out of work. She drove home around eight and I was pants off and in bed by 8:01. Second day of classes. Awesome. I roll out of bed and start on day two of my normal routine.

I got to class a little earlier today. I'm walking towards the room to Philosophy around 9:20 feeling delish. I hated rushing yesterday. I'm very bad with time. I'm never late but I'm either always wicked early or rushing to get on time. I open the heavy ass door to Philosophy prepared and ready. But there was something else I wasn't expecting.My eyes instantly lock with one boys in particular. He's looking straight at me. He smiles. His smile is crooked. I feel my face turning hot. I feel my stomach turn over. How did I not notice him yesterday? Who is this Mystery boy? AND HELLO! Gorgeous! It's like Alice wished for him or something. Just yesterday she said how there were no hot guys in this class. Thank you Forks Community College!

"Are you going to stand in front of the fucking doorway," a mean girl from behind me says. "Or are you going to go in?"

I stumble as she pushes me lightly and mumble, "Sorry." Of course, if it was Alice in this situation, she wouldn't have said that.

I look up and search the room for those gorgeous green eyes I just saw but he's not looking at me. He's smiling to himself and looking down at his notebook. Embarrassed, I walk across the room and glance back at the clock: 9:25. I grab the seat I had yesterday: near the window. Mystery boy is sitting in the third row too, a couple rows over. I put my bag down and I put my book under my seat. I grab my cell phone from my pocket and quickly make one text to Alice.

"U coming to school today? Hot new kid in Philosophy. DIBS"

I put my phone back into my pocket just in time for Professor Meyer to walk into the door. "Good morning."

"Good morning," all of us mumble back together.

Class goes by unbearably slow. It doesn't help that I keep looking at the clock. I should be taking notes. Where the fuck is Alice? Professor Meyer lets us out 15 minutes early. I shove my notebook back into my bag and pull my bag over my shoulder. I take my cell phone out of my pocket and check for messages.

Theres one from Alice. "Skipped school. Call me ASAP when ur out." That's so like her.

I'm walking out the door when I realize I forgot my book under my seat. I turn around and head back for the room. I push the door open and realize Professor Meyer is talking to a couple students. I see my book under my seat so I cross the room and bend over and grab it. I turn around and freeze realizing Mystery boy is one of the students talking with the professor. He looks up to see me staring at him with my mouth gaping open like fucking deer in headlights. He smiles his imperfect smile and without noticing I'm doing it, I smile back. _Good job, Bella._ I start walking out the door and once I'm at the door I turn my head to look back at him. He's looking after me, still smiling. I smile one last smile. _Where the fuck did that come from? _I leave the room with so many questions. Who is he? Where did he come from? Why was he smiling at me? Why is his crooked smile stuck inside my head?

In a matter of one class period, Mystery boy had my head completely swollen. I couldn't stop thinking about those green eyes and that smile of his. Boys like that do not smile at girls like me. Gorgeous boys smile at gorgeous girls. I needed answers. Fuck it. I'm skipping my theatre classes. I need Alice.

She picked up after the third ring. "Yo."

"Hey Alice. What's up?"

"Ah, nothing. I'm with Jessica at the mall in Port Angeles."

"Port Angeles? That's kind of far away to go shopping. Why didn't you just go to the mall in La Push?"

Alice paused. "I have a date tonight."

"A date?! With who?"

Alice paused again. "This dude."

"Okay. What the fuck. Who is this dude? And how did you meet him? DETAILS."

Alice paused. Then laughed. "Sorry.. I can't be distracted when I'm shopping. I'm the zzzzooonnneee. I met this guy at school today. I was walking.. well.. running.. to philosophy and I bumped into this guy and"

"Could you talk any fucking slower?"

"I'm in the zone! Okay. So I bumped into this guy and his books go fucking e-v-e-r-y-w-h-e-r-e. And of course I feel like an asshole and for, like, a second I thought about just leaving him there to clean up his books himself because I'm going to be late for Philosophy but I knew I couldn't do that so I helped him with his books and when he looks up, Oh. My God. He is GORGEOUS, Bella! I mean, completely... fucking... gorgeous."

"And? How did you end up on a date tonight?"

"Wellll.. one thing led to another and we started talking and he said he never asks anyone out after just meeting them but he asked me to dinner tonight and I said yes."

"Awh," I gushed. "That's so romantic."

"No it's not. It's kind of sad that he would ask me out after just meeting me. But he's hot so whatever. Anyway, enough about my drabble about Jasper. What about you? You said something about a hot guy in Meyer's class?"

"Okay one- Jasper? Cute name. And two- since fucking when did you and Professor Meyer get on a last name basis? And three- yeah. He's pretty gorgeous. I think he smiled at _me_," I couldn't help but smile like a fool. "I don't know... I definitely feel like lust at first sight. Talk about pathetic."

Alice laughed, "it's not pathetic. It's cute. Like high school love... in college. Anyways, I gotta go. Jessica is making me try on some bullshit dress. I'll call you right after I go on my date with Jasper. Love you MUAH bye!" She hangs up before I say anything.

Phew. I'm not pathetic. High school love. Exactly! Lust at first sight. I can dream, can't I?

I make a quick text to Angela

Me: I miss u! Hows school going? Hang out with me 2night.

Ang: I miss u too! Its going good. Im free now.

Me: Im on my way 2 ur house.

Ang: Tell Jess to bring the kush

Me: Yup! See u in 10

I text Jessica to tell her to meet me at Angela's (and bring the pot) when she's done in Port Angeles. Jessica always has people to hang out with so we'll probably smoke with someone tonight.

Jessica gets to Angela's around 8. "Helllllo ladies. What it do."

"Nothing," Angela said. "We want to smoke. Anyone you know that's down?"

Jessica smiled. "Actually, I do. Mike wants to hang out. He has a real nice car too. I'll tell him to pick us all up now."

"Good," I replied. "Tell him to hurry up!" We all laughed.

Mike was there in no time. Me and Angela sat in the back while Jessica called Shotty and got the front. She would have gotten the front either way. Me and Angela hardly knew of Mike besides the time Rosalie used to bash him. Jessica was all googly eyed when we all settled in the car.

"Where to, Ladies?" Mike raised one eyebrow.

Me and Angela looked at each other. Shit. This was gonna be one long blunt ride.

"Well you could stop at Cumby's so I can run in to get a wrap," Jessica suggested. "Pineapple or grape?"

"Grape," Angela said. "Please."

Mike stopped and came back 3 minutes later with a fresh grape flavored dutch. Angela rolled the blunt right quick. She went through this faze where she would smoke 4 blunts a day like it was nothing. She's cut back ever since we started school. But I think Angela will always be able to roll a blunt in record time. She can roll one anywhere, anytime. It's pretty amazing to watch.

"Anyone got a lighter?" Angela asked. Mike handed her a white lighter. She instantly tossed it out the window. "Are you kidding me? White lighters are bad luck, everyone knows that. Bella, could you get the orange one out of my purse?"

She lit the blunt quickly. She passed it to me and I puffed twice and handed it to Jessica. We smoked for a while, taking our time and getting lost in the surrounding towns near Forks and La Push. I loved looking out the window when I'm stoned. Especially when I'm high and I'm warm. I try to warm up my entire body and I do it pretty quickly. I focus on certain parts and make my way up to my head. It's another favorite thing to do when I'm blazed. I like to watch people too.

Angela was staring at the window, just like I was. Her hands were folded on her lap. She looked very happy. She was probably thinking about Ben.

Jessica and Mike were fighting over which CD to put in next. "T.I.?" Jessica suggested. "Fuck no. How about Bone Thugs?" Mike asked. Jessica agreed and grabbed the CD out of the holder.

I couldn't concentrate on anything I did. I kept thinking about the mystery boy in my Philosophy class. How could I have not noticed that beautiful face yesterday? And that smile... oh man. I keep getting goosebumps everytime I think about that smile. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the headrest. The kush started to get the best of me.

I imagined Mystery Boy sitting next to me. His big hands were intertwined with mine and his fingers were long and elegant. _He must play piano, _I thought. I looked over at his legs and noticed he was wearing dark jeans. Our legs were touching. His knees were against the seat in front of us and looked big compared my thin legs. He was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved shirt. I imagined that his head was resting on my shoulder. He must have felt me looking at him because took his head off my shoulder. I turned to him and he was smiling. His upper body turned to me and I felt his free hand touch my cheek. He smiled that smile and my lips parted. He leaned in and..

"Bella?"

My eyes shot open and Angela's voice to my left made me turn.

"Were you sleeping?" Angela asked. "You had that silly smile on your face."

I started to realize I was breathing heavily and I coughed to slow it down. I'm never smoking pot again. "Yeah. I must have feel asleep. I was thinking.. well.. dreaming."

Angela laughed, "it's okay. We're like five minutes from my house. You could sleep over if you'd like. I'm way too stoned to even think nevermind drive."

"Yeah," I groaned. "Me too."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Thanks for reading! Sorry it took me a while to get Chapter 4 up. My life has been very hectic lately. I will start posting chapters on the regz. XOXOXO

**Chapter 4:**

"I had the BEST time!" Alice was gushing about her date she had last night. We were outside Building 2 waiting for Philosophy to start. "Jasper is seriously perfect for me. He has kind of long blonde hair--wait did I already tell you what he looks like?"

"No," I said. "You just said he was gorgeous."

Alice smiled, "well, he is. He is completely gorgeous. Blonde hair and brown eyes. He's a little taller than me. He works full time at this construction company that I've never heard of. He has his own apartment and everything! But he has like one other roommate or something. We went to the Olive Garden in La Push. And he held the seat out for me and he was the perfect gentleman. We talked about everything! It was like I knew him for ages! I'm so excited."

"And," I pressed on. "Did you kiss him?"

"Well," Alice blushed. "he was taking me home and we were both talking about how comfortable we felt with each other. Once we pulled up to my house I couldn't help myself. I think I scared him by jumping over onto his lap and grabbing his face. But it just lead to some heavy petting, it's not like I could maneuever anything stuck in that position in his car." She grabbed her phone that must have been vibrating in her pocket. "See, he texted me this morning too telling me good morning. He's perfect."

"That's great, Alice. Really, I'm happy for you. He seems really cool."

She looked up from her phone at me. "I want you to meet him."

"Um," I said, confused. "Didn't you meet him, like, _yesterday_?"

"Yeah.. but he probably has some really gorgeous friends.. don't be mad but I told him about you. I said that you're the single friend of the group. I know you hate it when I try to pair you up with different people but this is different. It feels different and Jasper said he has some pretty cool (and gorgeous) friends."

I groaned and put my head in my hands. "Whatever. Even if I say I refuse, it's going to happen anyway." I looked at her phone to see what time it is. "Shit, we're going to be late to Philosophy."

"Meyer loves me anyway. We won't get in trouble. Don't fret okay?" Alice assured. She picked up her purse and started to catch up with me. "Plus, I can't wait to see what this mystery dude looks like."

I stared at her. "Don't even fucking think about it. I already called dibs on him."

Alice giggled. "I know, I know. I just want to see what he looks like. You're idea of good looking is never the same as mine."

We made it up to the third floor right for class to start. Professor Meyer was walking in right before us. He didn't have the nerve to say anything when he turned around and saw Alice smiling at him. Me and Alice crossed the room silently to our seats. I don't know how I was moving my legs and lifting them up to walk. They were so heavy. I looked up and searched the room for Mystery boy. He was in the same seat that he was yesterday. He was wearing black pants and a casual white tee. His hair was all over the place and he looked like he just rolled out of bed. He looked good. I looked at him searching for where his eyes were. Of course, just my luck. He was checking out Alice. His eyes were lingering on the tattoos on her stomach. Me and Alice took our normal seats and I looked at Mystery boy one more time to see if he was still looking at Alice. His eyes were no longer on Alice. He was staring right back at me and I quickly turned my face, embarrassed. I hid myself in my hair as Alice reached over on my desk to whisper in my ear.

"Holy shit. You're right," Alice breathed.

I mumbled an agreement and tried to shake everything that just happened off. He was looking at Alice. He wasn't looking at me. Well, he was. But he was checking out Alice before he looked at me. Of course he wanted Alice. Who fucking doesn't? I'm sick of this shit. I feel like shit. What do I have to do for guys like Mystery boy to look at me? I don't want to have to change. I want him to look at me.

"He's looking at you," Alice said as she scooted her desk closer to mine. She started writing notes to me on her paper big enough so I could see and write answers to her on my own notebook.

Me: He was checking you out.

Alice: Are you kidding? He was looking and smiling right at you. Talk to him after class.

Me: No way

Alice: You're talking to him after class.

Me: Shut up

Alice: Whether I have to push you into him or you do it voluntarily, you're doing it.

I slammed my notebook shut. I couldn't talk to him after class. What would I say? I have nothing to say to him! This is the part of Alice that I don't like. The part of her that insists on me getting a boyfriend. Or a "boy-toy" as she calls it. She's constantly trying to fix me up with people. I guess I don't mind it, sometimes. I mean, most of the time, when we're at parties.. all of my girl friends try to set me up. "You should totally date so-and-so!" "OMG GOOD IDEA! Well, what about so-and-so?" It gets annoying fast. I just want to enjoy myself and have a good time. Plus, I'm a pretty shitty girlfriend. Well, I wouldn't really know, but every time I get interested in a guy, I lose interest. I couldn't help but think about my boy troubles all during class.

"Alright, class. I'll see you all tomorrow," Professor Meyer said, ending the class for the day.

I was so nervous; my palms were all sweaty and gross. Alice couldn't have been serious when she said I had to talk to Mystery boy. I looked up over my hair and saw Alice grinning.

"Stop being such a fucking baby," Alice whispered. "Just say hello when we walk by."

We both got up from our seats and I glanced over at Mystery Boy. He was gathering his things and putting them in his bookbag, just like me and Alice were. I wipe my slimey hands on my jeans trying to calm myself. _He's just a boy_, I thought to myself. Why was I getting so worked up over someone I didn't even know? Nevermind speak to! Jesus Christ, I need to calm down. Me and Alice got up from our seats and started to walk up the aisle. I noticed Mystery boy get up from his seat too, glancing over to were Alice and I were just sitting. We were walking towards the door and almost collide with Mystery boy as we exited to room. He was about to cut in front of us but made a gesture for us to go in front of him.

I dodged his searching eyes and I smiled beneath my hair. "Excuse us," I mumbled.

"No worries," his voice was like velvet. The most beautiful thing I've ever heard in my life.

I looked up and caught his eye. He smiled his crooked smile. Holy shit.

Alice nudged me a little bit to remind me how to walk. My mouth was still hanging open when Alice held the door for me.

"Earth to Bella... do you remember your own name?" Alice laughed.

I put my hand to my cheek. "Wow," I breathed.

"All he said was 'no worries,'" Alice joked. "If you handled that like this.. I can just imagine how you're going to react when he asks you out!"

I looked at her suspiciously. "He's not going to ask me out."

"Well, you didn't see the way he was looking at you. And he was looking at you all during class. But of course, that fucking hair of yours was all up in your face, you couldn't tell anyway."

"Whatever," I giggled. Just thinking about Mystery boy made my heart skip a few beats. "I'll see you tonight after I get out of work."

--

I got into work around 5. I work at Barnes and Noble and I guess it's an alright job. I work as a cashier and the time flies when I'm on register. My store is always busy and I always have something to do. And right now I was fixing the bags underneath my register.

My head was filled to the max with Mystery boy. His smile, his messy hair, his perfect features, his hands. Everything about him. Who is he? And more importantly, what is his name? I sound fucking retarded saying "Mystery boy" in my head, and even more retarded when I say it out loud.

I was too busy with my own thoughts when I heard someone clear their throat. _Shit_, I thought. _A customer._

I slowly get up off my knees and look up. My breath stopped. Low and behold, it's MYSTERY BOY! Holy fucking shit-- what do I say? Where am I? Uh.. uh.. SAY SOMETHING! Mystery boy is standing in Barnes and Noble right in front of my register. Standing right in front of my register looking super sexy. Standing there... wanting to be rung out?

"Is your register open?"

Flabbergasted is an understatement. "Uh.. yes," I am a fucking idiot. "How are you?"

He puts his Blender magazine on the counter. "I am very well, thanks. How are you?"

My hands are shaking as I reach for the magazine. "Uh... I'm okay."

His eyes kept staring down into me. "You're in Meyers' philosophy 101 class, right?"

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. I scanned the magazine. "Uh.. yeah. I..am."

"I knew you looked familiar. My name is Edward. And I am assuming that your name is Bella, according to your name tag. It's lovely to meet you."

"Thanks," I smiled. "It's nice to meet you too." This is going great!

He handed me a 10 dollar bill. "You know, I could use some friends around here. I just moved here from Alaska. Maybe you and your tattoo'd friend could show me around?"

I gave him his change and his magazine in a paper bag. "Yeah, sure." He was so easy to talk to. "You could meet us in front of Building 2 before philosophy tomorrow if you'd like."

He smiled. Crooked. "See you then."

**I don't think I breathed the entire time. **And how was I supposed to sleep tonight?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I was a hot ass mess Thursday morning. All this shit has been happening in a week. Rosalie moving away. Alice and I starting college. Hardly seeing Angela. Trying to keep up with Jessica's party life. It was so overwhelming. I had met Edward and tripped, fell, collided, whatever you want to call it, COMPLETELY head over heels. I wasn't even sure he thought of me as the same way. He said he needed some "friends." Hell, I didn't even know what he was thinking. I know what I was thinking. I want him. All of him. I want him to be mine. I can't deal with my head right now. I need to concentrate on getting out the door in time. I need to meet Edward (and surprise Alice) in front of Building 2. I didn't tell Alice that I had actually met and found out Edward's name. I thought it would be a nice little surprise for Alice. That I successfully spoke, and had a conversation without prompting. I didn't drool. It was a new thing for me.

I glanced at the clock: 8:36am. I need to get moving! I was on the highway and hauling ass by 8:45. I got in front of Building 2 with Alice already sitting on our bench, waiting at 9:00.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Alice questioned. She took a cigarette out of her purse. "I have been waiting here for 15 minutes. You said to be here at 8:45. I got out of bed early. I got ready in 5 minutes. I could have slept or took my time."

I rolled my eyes. "Melodramatic, are we? I have a suuurprise." I must have looked like a total fool grinning like I was.

"Oh a surprise?" she sarcastically asked. "Well, it better be good."

I looked around. Where was Edward? He better not stand me up. "It'll be here soon. What did you end up doing last night?"

"Me and Jessica went to that gay club in Port Angeles."

I looked at her to make sure she was serious. "Divas?" I asked.

She laughed. "Yeah, Wednesday nights are college nights. It was crowded with people. Jessica popped a pill of X before we got in there. Her and some gay guy were dancing all over each other. You'd think he was straight. It was pretty awesome, though. No guys hit on you. No girls either.. they have pretty good gay-dars."

"What the fuck is a gay-dar?" I asked.

Alice laughed and took a huge drag of her cigarette. She opened her mouth to speak when..

"It's a way of saying that they can tell if another person is gay," a bell-like voice said.

I looked up and saw that Edward had answered my question. Great. That's real great, Bella. I covered up my humilation by laughing. "Thanks. Good to know."

Edward smiled as I melted. He sat on the bench next to me. "Good morning," he said.

I bit my lip to hide my ridiculous smile. "You too. Edward, this is Alice. Alice, this is Edward."

I looked at Alice then. Her facial expression was fucking priceless. She was confused, happy, and intimidated. All at the same time. "Hi, Edward," she stammered. "Nice to meet you."

"Edward and I met at Barnes and Noble yesterday while I was working," I explained. Edward looked into my eyes. "He said that he had just moved here and needed some people to show him around."

"Yeah, I just moved here from Alaska," Edward said. He hardly said it.. it's more like he sung it. I can't even explain how great his voice is. He was still looking, aka STARING at me. "You two look like good candidates to show me what's good with Forks."

"Judging us, are you?" Alice joked. "I bet Bella and I could show you a couple things. Do you party?"

Edward smiled at me. "Yeah, I party," he said, never breaking eye contact with me. "Forks is into the party scene? I would have never guessed."

I smiled up at him. "Not exactly," I explained. "La Push is about 15 minutes outside of town. We have a couple friends up there--" I paused to collect myself. We were staring at each other. "-- and they're always looking to meet new people. You'd fit right in."

"Sounds like fun," he was looking straight into me. I could feel his gaze drinking me. "Can't wait."

What is going on? "Mmm," I mumbed. "Me too."

"We're going to be late for philosophy, guys," Alice said as she stubbed out her cigarette. "You should sit with us today, Edward."

Edward looked away from my eyes. "Sure," Edward answered. He looked back at me and smiled his crooked smile.

We all got up off the bench. I didn't know what just happened. What were we just talking about? What is going with him? Why is he so easy to talk to? Why does my stomach flutter every time he looks at me? My heart and head would explode if we even touched the slightest bit. His eyes were my favorite part of him. His eyes are green. A smooth, olive silky green.

We got into class awkwardly and quietly before Professor Meyer did. Alice and I sat in our usual seats as Edward took the seat directly behind me. I nervously fundled with the back of my pants and the back of my shirt to make sure my ass crack wasn't hanging out. And with Edward sitting behind me, I'm pretty sure that's not my best angle.

I looked behind me when I sat my bag down and reached to grab my notebooks and a pen. He was looking back at me, with the biggest smile on his face. He had obviously seen how I had just pulled my pants up. I smiled back, completely embarrassed. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I reached for it and saw that it was a text from Alice. The same Alice that was sitting right beside me. It read:

Festa is this weekend.. Ask him to come

I completely forgot! I don't think Alice has ever had a more brilliant idea. Festa is a weekend-long festival slash carnival. It's kinda like, a celebration.. even though Forks is so boring. It's Forks way of saying "HEY! WE'RE NOT THAT BAD! WE HAVE FESTA!" There's carnival rides, tents, tons of food, games and dancing. Everyone in Forks (and everyone in La Push) goes to Festa no matter what. People don't even ask if you're going-- they just assume you are. I texted Alice back quickly. I'm so glad Alice reminded me. I'm not sure why Jessica hasn't reminded me about Festa yet. She LOVES Festa. Well, not many people in Forks hate it. Everyone you miss (and don't miss) from high school will be there. And everyone will be trashed and/or high. It's perfect.

Class slowly moved by, of course. Theres no way in hell it would have moved by quickly. Especially with my luck. Class was dismissed about 5 minutes early. I couldn't wait to tell Edward about Festa. He seemed like a carnival kind-of guy.

I was smiling to myself, so excited about the news, while putting my stuff together. I shoved everything into my bag and quickly looked up to see Edward patiently waiting with a smirk on his face.

"Why the smile?" he joked.

I bit my lip and blushed hard. I'm a dope. "I have a proposition for you." We both started walking towards the door, Alice following closely behind.

He smiled. "Oh, yeah? And what's that?"

If just his smile made my stomach drop, I'm dunzo. "There's a carnival this weekend. I was thinking maybe you'd want to go." I glanced back at Alice, "with Alice and our friends."

"That sounds awesome. When are you guys going?"

Yes! Ahahah. "We're probably going tomorrow."

"And there's a party at Angela's," Alice piped in. "Lots of pre-gaming before Festa."

"Well Bella, how about you give me your number," he said. "And I'll call you."

Holy. Fucking. Shit. Edward just asked me for my number. "Uhh.. sure," I stuttered as I grabbed my phone from my pocket. "My number is 669-331-3314."

"Okay," he was putting my number in his phone. "Well, I'll text you something so you get my number and I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Alright," I said, as Edward opened the door for Alice and I, trying to remember to breathe. "See you."

I looked behind us to see Edward had turned left out the door. While Alice and I were exiting right, I looked behind us to make sure that really just happened with Mystery Boy. He had agreed to hang out with us this weekend and I gave him my phone number. All in one conversation. Holy shit. I'm speechless.


End file.
